You May as well Go Ask Neville!
by Kionkitchee
Summary: If you're looking for Harry Potter, you may as well go ask Neville. Poor Ron had to suffer in this entire journey. Slash! DMHP. Don't like don't read! Mostly conversations. English version of Go Ask Neville!


**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Drarry (DMHP)

**Warnings:** Slash, MxM, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, AU, drabble, OOC, **don't like don't read****!** Mostly conversations.

**A/N:** They're in their fourth year and no Voldemort. Count their house rivalry, though.

**Summary:** Looking for Harry? You may as well go ask Neville!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**You May as well ****Go Ask Neville!**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Go Ask Neville! English version**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Harry, I couldn't find you this morning. Where have you been?"

"In dorms. Why?"

"No kidding, _Dude_. You weren't there when I tried to wake you up."

"How rare. It's me who came with the idea, isn't it? To wake you up, of course."

"Merlin, I can do that myself EARLIER than anybody if I—hey! No side-tracking, Harry! Just answer my question!"

"I was in dorms, Ron. If you don't believe me, go ask Neville,"

"Hmm… I smell something fishy from you!"

"Whatever. C'mon, we need to go. It's potions, and you don't want any detention with Snape, do you?"

"Hell no!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Seam, did you see Harry?"

"No, I didn't. Fact is, I haven't seen him all day,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You may as well go ask Neville, if he indeed saw him."

"Where's Harry, Neville?"

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't know anything!"

"Wha—Hey! … He's running like a bloody pulp,"

"Somebody needs to pee~ Right, Parvati?"

"Of course, Dear sister~"

"… Spooky."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hermione, tell me where the bloody hell Harry is!"

"… What's with the attitude? You came and command me out of the season, who do you think you are?"

"C'mon, 'Mione! I know you know where Harry is! Tell me, please?"

"And your business is?"

"Err, nothing actually… Just curious?"

"About?"

"You know… lately, he was hard to find in free period. Several times I woke up in the morning only to find him gone. Weird, isn't it?"

"Please, Ron! Harry's not a baby and you're not his babysitter! Let him be, you do your own business, I do my own. Thanks. Now, if you please excuse me, I have to finish these three books and later on, I have a seminar with Professor Minerva! Shoo!"

"… Since when you call her 'Minerva'?"

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm leaving!"

"Ah, on a second thought, you may as well go ask Neville."

"About Harry? _Nah_, I already asked him then he flew like a bludger,"

"Point taken. Now shoo!"

"… It's bloody suspicious!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hei, Collin! Did you see Harry?"

"You might want to ask Mr. Longbottom—BLITZ—Mr. Weasley. Thanks for the picture!"

"Hey! Don't you dare taking my pictures before I have my cool pose—AARGH! Damn! He's running like Neville, that stupid brat! … Wait, what did he say? Neville?"

"Is there any problem, Mr. Weasley? Or are you too confused because you have much leisure time that you are looking for one?"

"Professor Snape…"

"Yes, I'm afraid that is indeed my name. Should I reintroduce myself for you just like three years ago because You. Never. Bother. To. Remember. Anything. With. Your. Useless. Brain?"

"Err… no, Sir. There's no need for that. I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry!"

"I wish you a good STUDY time, Mr. Weasley. OWL examination will definitely give you such hands. I will not hesitate to give you _Doom_ if by any chance your score in my class is no better than a _Mandrake root_."

"O-okay…"

"Very well, have a nice day."

"Ah, Professor! Have you seen Harry… maybe?"

"_I'm not a babysitter_!"

"… You're not, are you?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Geez Merlin! Where the bloody hell is that kid?"

"I see you use your brain in looking for someone,"

"Eh? Ah! Malfoy!"

"I haven't changed my name and never plan to do that. So, yes, I am Malfoy. You have any problem with that?"

"Of course! When it comes to you people, there MUST be PROBLEMS! What the bloody Merlin are you doing here?"

"Weasel, I was called by this school and AM a brilliant man in potions! And Hogwarts is not yours!"

"Say that in a mirror… Get away from my sight!"

"Oh, why should I when I know I will have so much fun hexing you?"

"Don't make me take my wand, Malfoy!"

"I'm soo scaaaarreeee~d! As if you can, Weasel!"

"You ask for that, Git!"

"RON!"

"Harry! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for Merlin knows!"

"That's not important. By the way, you're not hexing anybody, Ron. Put down your wand!"

"Wha-what? Didn't you recognize him, Harry?"

"Why yes, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. Now, draw your wand back because I need to make a potion Snape asked me to."

"B-but he—"

"I need his help to finish the potion, Ron, and I appreciate if he helps me with his whole unity. Got it?"

"Hey, you speak like he can hex me any time after I help you with potions! That's not so nice of you, Harry!"

"Just kidding, Draco. Let's go! See you later, Ron!"

"E-eh? W-wait a—Harry!"

"If you're looking for me, you may as well go ask Neville!"

"Haha~ I bet he can't answer you. Never mind your luck, _Weasel_!"

.

.

"Did they just calling each other—right. I can't handle it much longer!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Neville, tell me the truth! What the hell's goin' on? Why everybody—except Snape—said I may as well ask you about Harry whereabouts?"

"Errm… t-that… err… I-I don't know…"

"Is not that hard just to answer me, right?"

"Th-the problem is… I-I'm not allowed to tell anybody…"

"By who?"

"H-Harry and M-Malfoy…"

"Hmm… TELL ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I TURN YOU IN TO A SLIMY FROG!"

"The-they will turn me in to a donkey if I tell anybody!"

"Then, choose. You can be turned in to a frog or donkey now or later!"

"R-Ron!"

"CHOOSE, NEVILLE!"

"The-they are in the Room of Requirement!"

"Hmph, that's not so hard,"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Longbottom will not stay quiet any longer. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Ron is very stubborn."

"Then why did you trust that dumb in keeping a secret if you know that already?"

"Firstly; it's interesting. Secondly; if I chose Hermione, hell knows she'll got me then lecture me for all her might. Lastly; if I were to choose Ron or any other, that's likely impossible."

"Fair enough. But how come you came up to spread that idea in Gryffindor? 'You may as well go ask Neville if you have a business with Harry Potter!'—like your manager."

"Hahaha~ better him than you to be my manager, Draco~"

"I agree with that because never once I'm interested to be your manager, Harry,"

"Hmm~ so, what are you interested at, Malfoy?"

"What do you think, Potter?"

"Come here you!"

"My pleasure~"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"HARRY!"

One word, then nothing. Ron felt his consciousness slipped away after he came to the Room of Requirement. It's not because he was suddenly poisoned or being hex by some powerful spells, but for a reason, his _virgin_ eyes had seen something very, incredibly horrible. And our lovely Ronniekins chose to go to a dreamless sleep than to have to watch _that_ till the end.

"Draco—_hnn…_ you forget to seal the door—_aaah~__ it's good~_"

"I don't care about that,"

"_Aa__rgh__!_ You—_aah~ nngh~_ poor Ron—_aa__hn_!"

"Hmm~ Let him be…"

"Hahaha~ you git—_ahnn!_"

"Time to shut up, Baby~"

"Hmm~ make me, Honey~"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The very next day, a Ravenclaw fellow approached the Gryffindor table; asking for Harry for the sake of her heart. When she asked where the Golden Boy is, everyone answered the same,

"Go ask Neville."

Thus, that fellow was searching for Neville—who was missing the entire breakfast.

Apparently, it's not only Ron who'd seen _that_; in fact, almost all of the Gryffindors saw them. Of course, the one to have the first and the very fair share of Draco-Harry affair was none other than Neville Longbottom himself.

The question is when did the affair came and wiggling its tail? Should they ask Neville too? Don't ever try because Longbottom didn't know it to begin with.

**FIN**

Err, reviews? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames.

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
